Crash and Burn
by Yami Sango
Summary: No one has ever reacted like this, he was Otogi Ryuuji, many girls and guys thought of him as a sex god. [Onesided OtogixHonda, OtogixRebecca]


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so all you annoying lawyers can go bug someone else now.

Title: Crash and Burn  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: One-sided Otogi/Honda, Otogi/Rebecca  
Spoilers: None.  
Warnings: I can't really think of any... Rebecca may be OOC when she comes in. Grr.

What spawned this idea? I don't know honestly. It could be the large amount of sugar I just consumed but the world shall never know. Just to let you know they are all older now like in their early/mid 20's. I don't want you guys to think that Otogi is some sort of pedophile. XD

-xOx-xOx-xOx-

Otogi should have found it amusing the way Honda was currently stumbling for words, a flustered expression on his face. But Otogi was heart broken so he didn't find it amusing. No one has ever reacted like this, he was Otogi Ryuuji, many girls (and guys) thought of him as a sex god.

"You... me... kiss...," Honda was at a loss for words. One minute Otogi was teaching him how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters and the next minute Otogi's lips were covering his own. "Y-you kissed me." 

"That I did," Otogi placed one hand on his hip, brushing some stray hair from his eyes with the other.

"I thought you liked women."

"I do," he tried to hide the hurt that was showing in his eyes.

Honda blinked, it he was as confused as he was shocked.

Otogi sighed, "I also like guys, Honda." He should have known that his friend was too dimwitted to think that its possible to like both sexes.

"I have to go now," Honda bolted from Otogi's game shop.

Otogi sighed, he watched Honda leave. "Part of me knew he was going to react like that..."

-------

"Are you sure Otogi?" Yugi looked up at his friend.

Otogi nodded, "I want to bring Dungeon Dice Monsters to America. Hopefully my game will be big there." Truthfully he wanted to get away, try and forget the pain he was feeling, try and forget about Honda.

"Good riddance," Jounouchi mumbled.

"Jounouchi," Anzu hissed and hit his arm. "Be nice."

"Ouch! You didn't have to hit me that hard." He glared at Anzu. 

"Hmp," she crossed her arms. "You could be nice for once in your life."

"You will write to us right? And visit us sometime, won't you Otogi," Shizuka asked, her voice sad.

The green eyed boy looked over at his former crush. "Of course," he smiled slightly to cheer her up. Even though he only liked her as a friend now, he still hated the thought of her being upset. He turned his gaze to Honda who was looking the other way, pretending that Otogi wasn't even in the room with them.

"When will you be leaving?" Yugi asked. 

"In two days," Otogi twirled a strand of his hair. 

"So soon," Shizuka frowned.

"I want to open my new shop as soon as possible."

"What will happen to the one here," Anzu stopped glaring at Jounouchi who was still rubbing his sore arm.

"I sold it to Kaiba. He's been looking to buy it for awhile now."

"Kaiba," Jounouchi spat. "Why'd you do something like that? We could have taken care of it for you."

Otogi blinked, quite shocked that something like that just came from the blonde. They have never really gotten along because of the time Otogi made Jounouchi dress up in that dog costume. He smiled slightly, "Thanks Jounouchi but I needed some of the money to open up my new shop. I used the rest of the money to buy a small place near it."

"You still didn't have to sell it to that snob."

"That's no way to talk about your boyfriend."

Jounouchi flushed, "For the last time don't like that selfish jerk!" 

"Suuuure you don't."

"Anzu," Jounouchi glared at her.

Otogi suppressed a small laugh, "I should go finish packing."

"Bye Otogi," everyone but Honda said. He didn't even turn to watch his friend leave.

-xOx-xOx-xOx-

It took me literally 2 hours to figure out how to spell dungeon, I'm serious. It was driving me completely nuts. I know I need to finish my other stories, I'm getting around to it. I'm not going to write any new ones until they are all finished. Unless of course they are one-shots. XD  
-Yami Sango


End file.
